


A Little Less Complicated

by ayanahmed138 (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Candy Morningstar - Freeform, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe Penelope and Trixie deleted scene mentioned, Chloe knows about Candy, Developing Relationship, Ella Lopez - Freeform, Episode: s02e14 Candy Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Cuddling, I Love You, I don't know what I am writing, Lucifer Chloe and Candy working together, Lucifer Lockdown, Lucifer Morningstar and Trixie Decker bonding, Lucifer and Chloe in Established Relationship before Cain shows up, Post-Episode AU: s02e10 Quid Pro Ho, Romance, english is not my first language, episode s02e09 homewrecker (mentioned), help me, i am not good at righting Romance, little angst, waiting for season 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ayanahmed138
Summary: During their first date at the end of Episode 10 of season 2 Lucifer and Chloe were not interrupted by Jana, so they had their moment. Lucifer afterwards confides with Chloe, tells her why he chickened out their first date. Lucifer tells Chloe the truth afterwards. When Lucifer finds out of Chloe being a Miracle, she already knew the truth and they were in a stable relationship.Lucifer confides to Chloe tells her about her origins, Chloe convinces him that her feelings are real, but he still goes to Vegas keeping his relationship with Chloe a secret and updating her by text. When Candy comes by, Chloe was already in know of Lucifer's plan. Chloe and Lucifer take care of his mother together.I am bad at summaries.
Relationships: Candy Morningstar & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter NO. 1: NO Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, My first long fic. I have been writing this for weeks, it still is not completed but its going to be soon i hope. I will update this every week.
> 
> enjoy...

Lucifer was overwhelmed with warmth because of Chloe. He still couldn’t believe it that she chose to let go of her father’s killer to defend Lucifer’s legacy and prove his mother wrong, that Chloe did care. She sacrificed the most important thing on Earth to her that was her father in favor of not calling Lucifer a liar.

Lucifer owed Chloe an apology and most importantly a dinner as a “chickened out” on their first date. Just as he about to head out with Burger and Fries and expensive wine to Chloe’s house, the elevator opened and Chloe came out and bumped into him.

“Oh Hey”. Chloe said as she bumped into Lucifer.

“Detective”. Lucifer said clearly surprised as he was just going to leave for her house.

“Sorry I thought……Are you on your way out”. Chloe said looking at the takeout bag and wine in this dinner a little disappointed.

“I am, yes.”

“oh” _shit he is going…why was I even here._

“To see you actually”. Lucifer said hurriedly

“Oh”. _Oh….._

“I believe I owe you dinner.” Lucifer said smiling at her lifting up the wine and dine.

“Should we get comfortable at the balcony the weather is amazing today”. Lucifer said following her surprise.

“Sure”. Chloe said already overwhelmed that he was going to see her. _Perhaps Mom was right he was maybe scared and he willing to do this._

Chloe and Lucifer get seated at the table that Lucifer set at the balcony with the amazing view of LA from above, but they more focused on each other than the view.

They started talking with usual banter with a lot more blushing involved.

“Say when”. Lucifer asked Chloe smiling while taking a sip of his drink telling her about an exclusive restaurant.

“When” .Chloe said laughing freely on his usual behavior. _Already talking about the second date this is going well…. maybe Lucifer is different._

“I hope you know it takes month to get a reservation from this place”

“Oh yeah the fries are amazing”

“Thank you I made them myself”

That gained another giggle from Chloe. 

_Handsome and an amazing cook...he really does not make it easy on a girl._  
Lucifer grew a little serious reaching out of Chloe’s hand.

“Detective…. What you said today in the courtroom….”

“Was the truth”. Chloe said shutting him down and reached him hand.

_I don’t know where this is going but you really are the best partner I have ever have thanks for always believing me…. thanks for always having my back._

As Chloe said those words they both started coming closer and leaning to kiss each other.

_Am I really going do this……_

Lucifer got flustered and the sight was really adorable as he called.

“I, um…”. Lucifer said not sure what is happening….

“What?”….

“Well I…I got you burgers and fries but u forgot the ketchup”. Lucifer babbled still not sure what is happening.

Chloe snorted “I hate ketchup. _oh my god I am going to kiss him…_ as she also started to lean dangerously closer  
Lucifer also chuckles as he started to get even closer, “Foolish condiment”  
As their lips collide with each, as they kiss each other softly and backup to catch their breath.

_Bloody Mortality_

_Oh my god I kissed fucking Lucifer Morningstar…maybe my mom is right but why did he backed up too quickly maybe he is as nervous as I am…..he is nervous just like me that means he was also scared as me……sometimes I just can’t believe this man first he ditches our date and now he kissed me like I was his everything….well he surely is my everything…..I didn’t even imagine that after almost a year of out weird partnership I will be kissing him……I mean to be honest I always found him quite handsome but his ego was too big to follow….maybe now he will finally tell me his real name and his origin story because there is no way in hell that this man sitting in front of me is the devil when he is so selfless and always defending me…_

They both were overwhelmed but someone had to break the ice so Lucifer after a long comfortable silence of both of them just enjoying each other’s presence Lucifer broke the ice.

“Shall we take this conversation to the couch, it would be much more comfortable.”

“OK”. Chloe was only able to say that before they both went and sat down at the leather couch.

They sat a little closer then they normally do still a little overwhelmed of their kiss moments ago.

“Do you really believe what you said in the courtroom earlier Detective?” Lucifer asked Chloe bringing her back from her fantasy world.

“What?..... sorry I was just zooned out.” Chloe replied

“That I am…. the best partner you have ever had”. Lucifer asked a little insecurely worrying that it may be just for the court.

“Yes Lucifer I really mean it that you really are the best partner I have ever had”. Chloe replied without a hesitation.

“What makes you say that?”. Lucifer asked clearly baffled by her answer.

“Really….. well since the first case we have worked together you have always got my back. You saved my life literally the day we met. Don’t get me wrong you are really annoying sometimes…”

That won a giggle out of Lucifer.

“You are really impulsive. You don’t stop with your inappropriate comments always making me go crazy. You are really short tempered, but also you are generous like when you helped that kid to get to college. You are really good with Trixie despite your proclaims that you ‘despise’ children. Do you want me to go…you helped Dan to get out of prison because of me and Trixie you hated him although now a days you two have been growing closer”

“Who said I helped the Douche for you and the child. I really don’t like people in depth, specially him.”

“yeah keep telling yourself that”. Chloe said to Lucifer with a grin.  
Another silence went through between them. After some moments Chloe spoke again.

“Lucifer. Can I ask you something?”.

“Of course Detective I am an open book you can ask me anything”. Lucifer replied with a soft smile on his face as Chloe lifted her head previously on Lucifer’s shoulder to look in to his eyes.

_Damn those eyes….. how am I going to survive working with him…_

“Why did u not come yesterday because clearly you have been wanting this for quite a while now……so why did you not come I waited for you for like 3 hrs.” Chloe asked him with full curiosity in her eyes.

Lucifer feared that this would come in eventually….. _better late than never I suppose_

“I ..uh…” Lucifer was lost of words. _How do I tell her that she is my home….my everything and I was disturbed because of the conversation with the good doctor._

“Lucifer what is it you can tell me anything remember?”. Chloe said encouraging him to tell her the truth.

 ** _Detective Decker has asked you many times….._**  
 ** _Why don’t you show her_**  
 ** _Because you think that much of what she thinks about you_**  
 ** _You have found it_**  
 ** _Or maybe a who?_**  
Linda’s words were still running through his mind he did not know what to tell her.

_To hell with might as well just tell her the truth.._

“Detective…..well you probably know that I go to see Linda and..well she has helped me quite a lot in the past year to understand these human emotions.”

Chloe gave him a signal to continue still not sure where this is going.

“After u saved Lux…..which I am still thank full by the way, I was……surprised and still had no idea why you did that….”

“I told you Lucifer friends help each other out”. Chloe said still not sure where this is going.

“Yes….well I know that but….still it baffled me….so before out date I went to talk to the good Doctor to get some insight as well u know that I am not the good with human emotions..”

“what did she say?”. Chloe asked still not sure what scared him not to come. _So its defiantly not a one night stand….good to know_

“We just saw two people went to jail for each other and loosing everything…..and when I realize that I can always make a new one and all my followers will follow me wherever I go what she told me kind off got me off guard….”

“what did she tell you?”. Chloe asked still very confused.

“That I came to LA to find something…..and now I have stopped…and maybe I have already found it…..i thought about this all night….still a little confused and baffled….then it occurred to me that that ‘something’ or ‘someone’ I have been looking for I have found it…..and that was my home…..I wanted to belong to someone”  
“OK……it still does not make sense why u did not come….”. Chloe said still confused where is this going…

“I think the doctor is right that ‘that someone’ I have been looking for to belong and…. call my home is already found….” Lucifer said as he took her hand

“It’s you Chloe……. I found a place to belong here……with you…. you Detective are my home….and that scared me when I found that out it was very hard to accept. Then I thought all night how I changed after I met you….. I became….. caring…..and more dare I day emotionally matured. You detective give me a meaning to life…. before I met you it was always party and drinking and a lot of sex. After I met you I for the first time in my existence had a purpose…. something to look up to. This work, our partnership means a lot to me Detective…you give me purpose to live. Everyone in LA come to me for favors, for their best night of their life, but you saw of…for me….you became my friend for me….not for what I can be give you….but for just me. All my existence I have been vilified and neglected, by my family, buy you accepted me, thank you. As Lucifer finished his speech he leaned down to press a soft kiss on Chloe’s lips.

After parting away Chloe was speechless. “Lucifer, I…I did not know that our work mean this much to you….. but I promise you that I will not abandon you like your family….. and if I meet your dad you may have to find me a good lawyer.” Chloe said as her eyes started to tear up.  
 _I will not leave you Lucifer I promise…. you don’t need your family…you have me and Trixie….._  
As Chloe snuggled to Lucifer’s chest, Lucifer realized that it was time to tell the Detective the truth about him, of they really are going to do this but, he did not have the power to say it to her right now so he just sat beside her snuggled closer and they both started to fall asleep.  
But Chloe started to speak as she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

“You know I was really mad at you for not coming on our date……and I wouldn’t even be here if not for my mother”

“What do you mean Detective?”. Lucifer asked clearly Chloe got his attention.

“I mean I was really mad at you for not coming and avoiding me, but when you stood up for me today in the courtroom in front of everyone and defended me, that’s when I realize that you may have found something important, because you were doing everything in your power to make sure that Perry is punished”. Chloe said.

“when you failed to do so I was very angry, and when Charlotte Richards came to me after Dan and you got nada, she told me to call you a liar in front of the courtroom then I realize that this was all her game. She wanted to humiliate you in front of every one and for me to betray you. It was then pretty clear to me that you probably were not the one who leaked the information, it was has to be someone else. After your pretty speech, my Mom started teasing me about you and she made me realize Lucifer that no matter what happened between us, you have always have my back. And now it time for me to have yours. I came here to tell you that I am sorry and let’s reconsider our _date_ if that’s what you really wanted, but u surprised me again.”

“Yes, well thank you Detective and from now I promise you that if I ever get overwhelmed about another session or with Linda or with my emotions I will address you head on and thank you Detective for defending me.”

“That’s are partners for.” Chloe replied with a grin on her face.  
Maybe not today, but sooner than later Lucifer promised himself that he will tell the Detective the truth so that if she wants to do this, wherever they are going with, she deserved to know the truth about him.


	2. Chapter NO. 2: The Truth is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here is the second chapter, I apologize for spelling and grammar errors, i really don't have the time today, i will beta read it properly later.

Chloe woke up in her own bed. Memories of tomorrow started to flash in her eyes. Of their date, their kiss. She still can’t believe that they are going to do this.  
 _I am going to date Lucifer Morningstar my narcissistic funny dork partner._

Chloe got up got ready and went down to make breakfast for Trixie. Trixie sat on her counter stool as Chloe gave Trixie her eggs and bread.

“You want some juice with eggs, honey?”. Chloe asked her daughter.

“I don’t like eggs”

“What since when don’t you like eggs?”.   
Trixie slammed a box of her favorite cereal courtesy Maze, and said

“They’re a wondrously scrumptious start to your day”

“Give me that. Who got you this? Maze?”

“They are my favorite please Mommy pleeeeeaaaaaasssseee”. Trixie asked her mother while making her famous puppy dog eyes.

Chloe groans in defeat “OK. But only because I missed story time” Chloe said giving her the box.

“Were you working last night?” Trixie asked her mother in curiosity.

“Uh…no, I had a little dinner….” Chloe answered a little flustered.  
 _Is it too early for me to tell her……she does adore him…_

“with whom?”

“Uh…. Lucifer”

“Was it like a date?”

“Uh………”  
Trixie didn’t let her finish her  
“With flowers and candles and songs about Naked stuff”  
Chloe immediately turned red tomato…  
 _She is really spending a lot of time with Maze._

“Nu…. No defiantly not that but……. we did talk and………we had a moment…”

Trixie immediately got excited because she always liked Lucifer and if her Mom and Lucifer were to date then she may get to see him more….

“You kissed him…….” Trixie exclaimed loudly with enthusiasm.

“Ye….. I may have…….how can you tell?”

“cause your cheeks are getting red mommy” Trixie answered.

“mommy cheeks are getting red” Chloe answered while tickling her baby girl.

“Are you alright with that he may be present more in the house…….and are you Ok with that”

“yeah!!!!!.... I told you mommy you really liked me. I also like him he is really funny and he always makes me laugh.”  
 _That’s good…..I guess…_

Her thoughts were stopped my Maze slamming the newspaper and her day had officially started she can’t wait to see Lucifer again.

Lucifer didn’t sleep the night. His mind was full of the moment when his mouth was in Chloe’s. He was still very overwhelmed when he thought of his previous night, his talk with the detective. 

The thing was the Chloe still didn’t believe that Lucifer was the Devil, and without that knowledge it seems to be same as lying to Lucifer.

Chloe liked him and the feeling was mutual but still she didn’t know that truth about him. He wanted to tell her before things get any more serious so for more advice, he decided that before heading to the precinct he would talk to the good doctor for further advise, as she was in the know maybe she will help him help Chloe to get over the shock.

He got ready and texted the Detective.

Lucifer:  
_Good morning Detective! I trust that you slept well_

Chloe:  
_Morning Lucifer I was just about to leave….any particular reason for your message?_

Lucifer:  
_Yes I just wanted to say that I have to make a pimp stop at Linda’s. just need a little advice nothing too serious, well it is but I will get back to you shortly._

Chloe:  
_Is everything OK Lucifer I told you that you can tell me anything_

Lucifer:  
_I know that Detective its rather a reveal I told you that I will get back to you. I tell you what, you go to the precinct and see if there is any new cases popped up and then text me the address and I will see you there._

Chloe:  
_Ok I am trusting you on this one and when you are ready to talk I am right here for you OK._

Lucifer:  
_Understood detective see you soon (devil emoji)_

Chloe:  
_See you soon_

With that Lucifer went to see Linda

Lucifer barged in Linda’s office without a warning  
“Doctor I need your help with the Detective!”

“Calm down Lucifer tell me what did you do now you need my help.” Linda replied.

“No its nothing that. It’s actually pretty good going there.” Lucifer replied with a smile on his face, blushing a little.

“I saw that blush Lucifer tell me what’s going on.”  
 _Damn she is good……but the DEVIL DOES NOT BLUSH_

So he told her about the conversation of last night with Chloe and about their kiss.

“Wow I am really happy for you Lucifer.” Linda said finally he got his feelings fixed.  
“Yes well it does seem like I am lying to the Detective.” Lucifer said

“and why is that.”

“well as you know that the Detective does not believe that I am the actual devil and it seems that I am lying to her about that and it does not do the right to her. She must know the truth if she wants to go to, wherever this is going.”

“and……you need my help……”

“I want to prove to the detective that I am the devil….. tonight and since you are the only human that knows the truth maybe……..you can help her go through the shock.”

“Well I certainly did not sign up for this but I will help, so when are you going to reveal it to her.”

Lucifer sighs, “tonight we will be having dinner at the detective’s place so I want to tell her there, as the child will be at Daniel’s so it would be easier”

“OK just give me a call when you do it, I will help Chloe go through it.”

“Thank you Doctor I must be going duty calls I will call you later and thanks for…..everything”

“Non needed, now go and treat Chloe with the best you have got”

After leaving Lucifer went to the crime scene where he recognized the dead body as one of his formal lovers, Jana who had Lux stamp on her wrist.

Lucifer yesterday locked the elevator when Chloe came as he did not want any interruptions. Chloe was a little skeptical but still went through the plan.

They ended up interviewing 92 formal partners of Lucifer which made Chloe really uncomfortable but one glance from Lucifer or a soothing apology made all of her self-doubts go away.

After they solved the case and found the murderer Lucifer disappeared as he needed a little breather to tell Chloe the truth. 

Chloe also needed a little space after interviewing her potential lover’s 92 formal sexual partners. What shocked her that nobody cared about Lucifer, they just used him and went on. He seemed to be a little disappointed as well. It also made Chloe discover that she indeed as special to him and not a one night-stand like others so when he disappeared she wanted to find him so she tracked his phone’s GPS and found him at a quite beach.

“There you are, I have been looking all over for you.”

“Yes well here I am”. Lucifer said.

“Lucifer what’s wrong?”

“Detective as we are exploring this new form in our relationship I wanted to tell you something about me, before it gets too serious.”

Chloe frowned. “and what that might be”

“Well It feels like I have been lying to you detective, you of all people should know the truth about me.”

“Lucifer just tell me what is it?”

“you know that I don’t lie detective, so why don’t you believe me when I tell you that I am the DEVIL”

“This again, Lucifer you may think this is who you are, but I don’t see you that way”.

“Well now its time that I show you the truth Detective, just so you know that I would never hurt you or your child I am still me nothing has to change and I am not going to hurt you”

Chloe still a little concerned took Lucifer’s hand and said.

“I know that Lucifer just show or tell me”

Lucifer pulled Chloe into a kiss and after pulling back he murmured

“I am Sorry” 

And his face changed, and Chloe grasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Chloe dealing with the truth with Linda’s help.
> 
> See ya next Saturday!!


	3. Chapter NO. 3: The Devil’s Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's reaction. Lucifer still has doubts. Chloe sees Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here is Chapter 3. Today is my birthday. hope you enjoy!!

“I am Sorry”, were last words of Lucifer when his familiar looking face turned into a burned red head, with no hair.

_Lucifer Morningstar, is that a stage name or something?  
God given I am afraid  
Do I scare you?  
I am the Devil  
Test my blood  
What is it you desire?  
What makes you different Detective?_

There were all of Lucifer’s quips that were running through her mind as Chloe grasped as she saw the _monster_ turn into her partner as she was stunned.

“Detective?”. Lucifer said softly.

“please say something, I know it’s a lot to take in……but I am still me.”

“It’s all true”. These were the only words which are able to come through Chloe’s mouth.

“You…are……the….. devil. you really have never lied to me.”

“Yes Detective as I told you earlier I have never lied to you and I will never lie you, ever”. _That is if ever get to talk to you._

_I was forged in bowels of hell to torture the guilty for all eternity.  
Maze oh God…..she is a demon and God…exists and he is Lucifer’s father.  
Heaven and hell truly exists……and maybe I will see my father again._

Chloe smiled at the thought of meeting her father again.

_Maybe he is seeing Trixie from up there, and maybe he proud of me, I have to ask Lucifer about that some times.  
Lucifer is really the devil, but the devil is supposed to be evil, Lucifer is far from evil. He is kind, funny, generous and times really adorable. Did I really just thing about the devil being aDoRaBle or maybe its just an act. HA! My mind is killing me._

After some silence Lucifer spoke again. 

“Judging about your expression you either realized about Maze or your Father and to answer those answers yes Maze really a demon and she will not hurt you or your spawn, she is quite a fond of the grumpy little urchin, and yes your father is indeed in heaven because in my time their I quite remember every sole name that has landed to hell and…….you will see him again I promise.”

“Wow”. Chloe started to tear up by the mention of her father. “Thanks you that”

“I am sure you have a lot of questions but it seems that you are taking it better than others so I ask you again Chloe”

_He barely mentions my name._

“Do I _scare_ you?”

Chloe thought about that a little, thinking back all the cases that she had done with him, palmetto and others came to her mind, how he always had her back and even saved her life more then she can think off so she answered without a second thought.

“NO”. Chloe said looking straight in his eyes without flinging. 

“You….. you truly believe that, you truly are not afraid me. But I have to ask _WHY?_ ”

“Well there is no reason to be afraid. You tell me, why would I be afraid of my partner?”

“Where do I begin I am the devil, old scratch the most evil creature in history.” Lucifer said dryly.

“As far I know you don’t lie, so you told me that you are none of that and they all have you gone wrong. You Lucifer Morningstar are a good man. You are just misunderstood”. Chloe said with a straight face.

“You don’t know what I have done Detective, I am far for good” Lucifer said as pictures of Uriel’s bloody body comes to his mind.

“You are right I don’t know completely but I know you, and you Lucifer Morningstar are far from evil and Yes I do have questions but that can wait right now I just want to go home and cuddle with my daughter.” 

“Very well Detective but don’t speak to soon, you don’t know me as well you think. But on that note will it help if another human would talk to you, someone we both know?” Lucifer asked Chloe.

“Who else knows?”

“My therapist Dr. Linda, she knows the truth for a while now, I already told her so if you want to speak to her she is available.”

_The devil lives in LA, has a nightclub works with the police and apparently has a therapist. Oh the irony. I kissed the Devil. The devil was angry on my behalf._

“Yeah thanks she might help I may call her later, see you tomorrow?”

That took Lucifer by surprise. “You really want to be partners, don’t you want to wait until you get over the shock perhaps?”

“That won’t help and yes I still want to work with you as I told you, you are the best partner I have ever had plus it may be more prove that nothing is really changed.”

Lucifer looked a little hesitated but accepted that she is not going anywhere, but still she does not know about everything.

After leaving the beach Chloe went to her home where she saw Maze and her daughter curled up together and half asleep, a horror movie was running on the TV.

_My Daughter has a demon forged in hell wrapped around her little fingers._

Chloe snorted on that thought and covered both of them with a blanket and went to sleep.

Despite her earlier revelation Chloe thought that she may have nightmares but she had none. The next day she was actually kind of excited to hear Lucifer’s story but to get a Raincheck she decided to tell Linda first, so she picked up her phone and texted Linda.

Chloe:  
_Good morning Linda! Hopefully I am not disturbing you, but I just want to talk to you about, well you know him._

Linda:  
_Hello Chloe, yes I know yesterday Lucifer and talked a lot he is really worried about you that he might scare you away. I had to talk him down to do something stupid. Feel free to come to my office, my door is always open for you. And welcome to the Celestials are real club, god it’s good to talk to someone who also know._

Chloe:  
_Yeah me too actually are u busy right now, can I talk to you like right now._

Linda:  
_Sure you are welcome I will be waiting for you._

Chloe:  
_OK see you soon_

With that Chloe felt a lot more better, went to do her morning routine and went downstairs to see Maze playing with her knives and flinched.

Maze of course noticed the flinch “Are you OK Decker?”

“Yeah…I am fine…”. Chloe replied in a hurry. _Too fast reply._

Maze again noticed and finally put the pieces together. 

“You know.” Maze said.

“Yeah.”

“That bastard! I told him to give me a heads up, so what do you want me to do Decker to move out, but you know that I won’t hurt you or the little one right.?”

“Yes I know that much Maze, I just need some time but I don’t want to move up its actually quite nice to leave home and not need to worry about a sitter or anything, Trixie loves and you moving out is the last thing I want.”

“Thanks Decker”. With that Chloe left with Trixie. She first dropped her daughter at school and went to see Linda.

Lucifer was still a little worried about the Detective, despite the long talk with the good Doctor that she will come through, _bloody well hope so._

Lucifer decided to check the books at his club as he will probably do late to the precinct as he was giving the detective some space besides, she will be late anyways, as she decided to visit Linda.

Chloe was sitting on the couch in front of her friend, _maybe more_ therapist who knew the true identity of her partner. 

“Lucifer is the devil and he has been telling me the truth this whole time and I don’t know what to make of that.” Chloe started after a long silence.

“Yes we both know that, how does it makes you feel? Are you scared of him?” the clever Doctor replied.

“I mean I sort of always known that something was wrong with him, his mojo, supernatural strength, his charms etc., but I am not afraid of him, I have no reason to be.” Chloe answered.

“So what has been bugging you since you have come here.?” Linda asked her.

“I just can’t help but think that if he trusted me, and well we maybe sort of were becoming more then friends, why didn’t he just showed me in the first place.?”

“Well it’s a lot more complicated than that. You know when he first showed me, I didn’t take it too well, I mean Lucifer is the devil, angels, demons, it was just too much, and I avoided them both for weeks.”

“But you are fine now, so what changed?”

“Well Maze of all people, well of all demons gave me a much needed perspective. She never gave up on me, I put a lot of locks on my door she came through the window, I threw her out, she still came and called a friend and told me that they Are just what they told us to be. They never acted differently, they never pretended to be someone else. So I ask you again, what is bugging you?”

“It’s just why did I never believed him, I mean one time I shot him, by seeing just his reflection, and he bled so I just thought it was because of the lighting, but it was true, then I got his blood sample and his brother who is an angel apparently gave me this explanation with blood bags and bullet proof armor, that I didn’t buy it then I just threw the sample away, I mean God I am supposed to be a Detective for crying out loud, but no I decided against it!!”

“May be you were scared of what the outcome would be?”

“Maybe, I mean…. I am not scared of him when did he showed you?”

“Well his brother just died and he was just talking in his metaphors unfortunately I can’t tell you about his brother you have to ask him yourself so I demanded him to stop so he showed me and I got terrified”

Chloe’s eye widened when she heard about his brother, “I guess that makes sense he told me during a case that he broke you, he was realty worried about you.”

“Yes I just couldn’t stop talking about how is punished Hitler and about my uncle Edvin”. Linda replied with a grin.

Chloe snorted in return. 

“So about your earlier problem, why do you think he did not show you the proof and why was he forcing you to test him blood.” Linda asked her again.

Chloe gave it a thought and then answered.

“I guess he was afraid of my reaction to him, maybe run away, but given the sudden change in our relationship…..” Chloe said with a noticeable blush creeping on her cheeks.

“He told me that he felt like lying to keep me away from his truth so he decided to show me after disappearing after the case casually.”

“I saw that blush Chloe, so tell me does the revelation change how you feel about him?”

_Damn she is good_

“I mean I guess no, but I still need to talk to him about some stuff, and things will probably not go at the same pace, but I think that with a little short adjustment period time I will get used it.”

“Yes you are right.” Linda said with a smile that Chloe is almost through.  
After discussing some other stuff Chloe left her friend’s office now feeling a little more confident to confront Lucifer.

After leaving Linda’s office she went to the precinct, learning that there were no new cases so she went to her desk and completed her paperwork and when it was time to leave she decided that after such long talk with Linda she really wanted to talk to Lucifer about some stuff, so she called him and told him that her conversation with Linda went well and she really needed to clear some things with him.  
They both decided to meet then and there at Lucifer’s penthouse, Chloe hung her phone and went to meet Lux to meet Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? i know it may be disappointing but bare with me. I want them to be happy so there is not going to be a lot of angst. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapter. So the next chapter will have the talk between Lucifer and Chloe. I wanted to be in this chapter but I would have been very long then, so I decided to make another chapter.
> 
> Next chapter on Saturday, maybe Monday but no promises, i have written 8 chapters, it would probably have around 12 to 15 chapters, thats why i am uploading weekly. If i manage to complete then i will post every 3 days.


	4. Chapter NO. 4: Confronting the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer have the post reveal chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again peeps! So here is the post reveal chat between out favorite crime fighting duo.

When Lucifer got the text from Chloe that she will be over till 7 his heart did funny things to him. She did say that she talked to Linda and it helped so it has to be good _right._

He was a little scared that she would run away like everyone has or she may not want a romantic relation with him, but who can blame her because he is the devil after all. 

When Chloe came to Lux she parked at her usual spot beside Lucifer’s lovely Corvette. She went inside and smiled at the bouncer who smiled at her in return and went to the elevator. Her heart was beating really fast even though the conversation with Linda did help her a lot she did have a lot of questions for him that just needed to be answered.

_what is hell like?_

_How do people land in hell?_

_Do you judge them?_

_What’s your role?_

_Can you read minds?_

These questions were all running through her mind when she was riding the elevator.

When the elevator door opened Lucifer was sitting on his couch with his drink in his hand he got up when he heard the elevator and greeted her.

“Detective! Right on time. Please make yourself comfortable.” As he smiled at her but the smiled didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hi Lucifer.” Chloe said with her own version of a nervous smile.

“Would you like a drink?”. Lucifer asked as he got up to the bar to get himself a drink as he sure needed one judging where their conversation will go.

“No thank you I prefer to be sober to continue this conversation.”

“Very well”. Lucifer sighed and went to sit at the couch leaving some distance between him and Chloe.

“I presume you have questions.” Lucifer started after a uncomfortable silence.

“Yes I do have questions, a lot of them actually.”

“Well ask away Detective you know I am like an open book.”

“So, you are the Devil and you ruled hell and now you live here in LA owning a night club and being a consultant for the LAPD. Why did you leave hell?, I mean is it that supposed to be your job?”

“It was a job I was forced to do Detective. I didn’t want this.” Lucifer said doing a sign with his hands with a serious tone. “I didn’t want any of this. I just wanted to be my own man, and for that I was punished and shown how truly powerless I am. I left hell because I was sick and tired of playing in dear-old-dad’s plan. Besides I am retired.” Lucifer said dryly.

“So what about hell? I mean how do people end there? Do you choose them? Or can you send us to hell?” Chloe asked weakly.

“NO Detective.” Lucifer replied.

“I don’t have the power to send you or anyone to hell. You people choose where you go. If the person feels guilty of something in his life, then he will end up in hell and stuck there for all eternity. Hell is full of doors, in these room are doomed soles, who go through the thing they fell guiltiest for again and again. Funny thing is if a person can overcome his guilt the door is always open he can walk out of there and go to the Silver City, but I have not seen any one do that.”

Chloe frowned. “So you don’t send people to hell?” 

“No I most certainly don’t send people to hell. You people do the job for me”

“But what about sociopaths, or the people who don’t feel guilty for the terrible things they do? Where do they end up?”

“They end up in hell and their doors are locked and these are the peoples who are tortured by demons.”

_Ah…. right demons._

They both went into another silence, Lucifer was feeling the awkwardness and got up and went to get another drink. Chloe called and told him that she also needed one. After having the drink Chloe said again putting the glass down.

“Lucifer I have got a burning question for you that I just really wanted to ask you but the timing was just never right.” Chloe said.

“Ask away Detective.”

“Well on our first case when Jimmy shot you, you did not bleed and then when I shot you, you bled. Why is that?”

Lucifer knew this was coming he was ready for it so he told her.

“Ah… that I knew you would ask Detective, well it has something to do with you.”

“Me……h-how?”

“Well when you shot me, that was the first time ever bled, I actually have the bullet for safe keeping, it was after I met you, but then on the Dunlear case, his wife came up and shot me, and I survived.”

“You were shot there!!!!”. Chloe exclaimed not asking why does he has the bullet. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Calm down Detective it would seem that I have some sort of a mortality glitch and somehow it has something to do with you.” Lucifer sighed.

“You make me vulnerable Detective. I don’t know how but you do. I found out and told you that you make me vulnerable.” Lucifer said.

“What???? How is that even possible……”Something clicked in her mind.

“That’s why you ghosted me for 3 weeks and were so weird and asked me to remove my shirt….” Tears were threatening through her eyes.

“Why did you come back? Why did you not run away?” 

“Well at first I did not know that it was you. When I found out, I did not want to leave you.”

His reply was shocking but Chloe knew the real reason

_Because he loves me and he doesn’t even know._

Then another thing struck in her mind, the airport hangar.

“Wait…….” Tears were coming from her eyes; she was sobbing openly. “You knew that following me would potentially kill you, but you didn’t care…….no wait you did die….” Chloe was now on the verge of crying.

“Well I couldn’t let him hurt you or the spawn Detective and yes I did die I went to hell and talked to father…..I offered him my services in return well………..for him to protect you.”

Chloe was beyond shock. How could anyone think him as anything but evil? He was the most amazing person she has ever met. He protected her, always had her back….. and died for her even. 

“You…..” she trailed off. “what did he asked you for return.?”

“Well Mom escaped hell so he asked me to get her back hell.”

“You have a mother?”

“yes I do have a mother, and she is right now in the body of the Charlotte Richards.”

“What? Well that explains a lot why she wanted me to call you a liar in front of the court. But when did that happen?”

“When we caught her the real Charlotte Richards died and is in either hell or heaven, as her body became vacant my mum came in and took it.”

After that they stayed on the couch and talked. Lucifer told her about Uriel, needless to say she was shocked was an understatement. But hugged him so hard that he might have chocked. They talked a little more, Chloe had a lot questions and Lucifer had given her all the answers. 

At the end of their conversation. Chloe felt much lighter. Now she knew everything, she knew that Lucifer never lied. She knew that the feelings for him did not change. 

Eventually Chloe went home and making him promise that he would come tomorrow to work. As he came downstairs to see her off, Chloe yet again surprised him by kissing him and telling him that everything is changed but this is not changed. 

Lucifer was surprised but said good night and kissed her again.

When Chloe went home she went to bed pretty fast after changing. She was lying in her bed and thinking about their conversation. She knew she found Lucifer attractive even when she thought that he was an asshole, but when she starting working with him she got to know the real him. The one who was buried deep down and was covered with his playboy armor. She also knew that Lucifer loved her, that’s why he stayed. She decided that she will tell him the truth about her feelings towards him and make him believe that she won’t run away.

She will not abandon him like everyone has. And will give him love that he deserved. With Lucifer’s shocked face and his voice picture in her mind she slept peacefully that night.

Tomorrow will be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know that it is a very small chapter and with my slow uploading schedule it might me a little disappointing, so i am going to upload the 5th chapter on Monday.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always comments are really appreciated.
> 
> See ya all on Monday!


	5. Chapter NO. 5: A Miracle Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer adjust, while Lucifer finally finds out about Chloe's origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps! So you probably heard that Lucifer Season 5 is coming on August 21. I am so excited, i know i promised on Monday but i don't know what got me yesterday, i just slept the whole day and i woke up and saw twitter, and finally got the good news. I hope you enjoy this shot Chapter.

Lucifer and Chloe continued to work, as partners now at every aspect of life. They both were really happy. Lucifer still was insecure about some stuff but with the help of Chloe, her most of the time cuddling or just holding him drained all his tension away gave him much needed comfort. 

Two weeks after the revelation which more or less turned Chloe’s life upside down, she would say that her life was going really nicely. For the first time after her separation from Dan, she was genuinely happy. She told Lucifer too keep it discreet but word got around and now literally the whole precinct knew where and with whom she spent her nights with not they’d done the _nasty_ yet, but soon.

When Ella came in the know of their change in the relationship she immediately squealed into happiness and hugged both the partners and was happy as she won a lottery. Chloe was a little scared of Dan’s reaction but to her surprised he was happy and told it them long enough.

She knew that Dan was a little annoyed by Charlotte Richards sleeping with him and using him to get the information he needed. She also didn’t know how to tell that he actually slept with the _GODESS OF THE ALL CREATION._

When Chloe woke up, she saw Maze eating popcorn and enjoying her moaning in her dream where Lucifer had _fucking horns._ Maze told her to be impulsive and quote ‘instead of being you.’

So she did exactly that, well sort of but failed miserably. 

She did not know what she was thinking when she _spanked_ Lucifer’s butt and thought he was going to follow with an innuendo, but he didn’t. what was more embarrassing that when he sort made a comment of the dead poisoned college student, she forced _laughed_ in front of her colleagues.

Her dream really was all she could think of when they found a lead and went to the library, where she saw 2 college students making out.

She gave Lucifer a sign to join her but much to her surprised he refused. So they went to follow their lead.

Lucifer had no idea what has gotten into Chloe lately. He made a mental note to himself that he will ask Maze what is up with her. 

She spanked him, laughed with him while he commented on a dead guy. She even winked at him by mentioning _sex_ to him. Was she teasing or something, he thought she needed to take things slow. 

She even wanted to made out it him in between a case in a library. He told her that she was acting weird. 

“Detective What has gotten into you lately. Usually this where you tell me to focus. And yes of course I have made out in a library.”

“Right” _not the reaction I was expecting. But since when did he start avoiding sex? Is it me or…_

They worked through the case. They tracked down the professor and went to arrest him.

Unfortunately, he escaped and dropped the vile with poisonous gas and poisoned the room. Lucifer told Chloe to go after the processor, now that she knew that Lucifer was vulnerable in her vicinity so she ran after the processor, after the chase and some tackling, she felt a little pain in her lower abdomen but just brushed it off.

She cornered the processor but his sole was just too broken so he killed himself.

Chloe was still a little concerned about Lucifer.

_Did I go far away?_

_Is he OK?_

When she saw the two kids sitting on the bench and saw Lucifer smiling and coming down the stairs, she Immediately went and gave him a bone crushing hug.

When Lucifer saved those the two kids, he heard Chloe’s voice calling for him, so her ran down stairs and saw her worried sick. She immediately tackled him to a bone-crushing hug. 

“I am so glad you are Ok”. Chloe said in between her sobs as buried her head in to his warm comforting chest.

Lucifer was still a little overwhelmed by her reaction. He hugged her back and tried to comfort her. He still did not believe that he was lucky that he got someone pure beautiful as Chloe as his life partner who knowing the nature of him still was here hugging him.

After sometime Chloe spoke again still sobbing a little, “I don’t like it that I make you venerable, I don’t like it that you can get hurt, it just that….I..”. _say it_

“Detective”. Lucifer said as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

“I love you”. There she said it. “I don’t care that you are the Devil, it’s just you know that just by being near me you can be hurt but you are still here”

Lucifer was shocked his insecurity were still there, but there was a question that was still bugging him for the entire time so, he asked her.

“This is real isn’t it?”

Chloe just simply nodded.

“I Don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am going to cherish this moment…..  
I Love you too Det..Chloe.”

Her heart warmed when he used her name she leaned closer to kiss him properly. She did not think that she would have told Lucifer her feelings after the revelation to this quickly but losing him was just too much for her to handle. 

Lucifer got a text from Maze that she need to talk to him, so he excused her and promised her that she will come tonight to her house and they will celebrate their expressed feelings for each other. 

When Lucifer entered the small bar he had a huge smile on his face he saw Maze and his mother then he saw the picture…..

He saw the picture of Aminideal and Chloe’s mother. She was put in his path, she was a manipulation by his power. That explained why she did what she did and why she accepted him this quickly.

He bolted from there and went straight to Chloe. He barged himself in shouting and then he saw Chloe….. with a bloody nose………like the victims.

“It won’t stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this shorter the previous chapter, next one will be on Saturday. I am on Chapter 8 right now, hopefully i will finish it by next week so that i could speed the process. Enjoy.
> 
> As always comments are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter NO. 6: A Good Day to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer saves Chloe. Chloe and Lucifer talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps!! Sorry I couldn't post the chapter yesterday, because of my laptop. i had to reinstall windows because i just bought more ram and my system was running 32 bit operating system, so i spend the whole day downloading and reinstalling windows. 
> 
> I also had to look for Microsoft office. Sorry again. 
> 
> enjoy this Chapter.!!

Lucifer was beyond furious at that point. What was the point of her life? To redeem the devil? No wonder that she reacted pretty well and not freak out after seeing his ugly bits.

Now he did not know what to do he was currently rushing Chloe to the hospital. What was the point of her life? Was she destined to die right now? Was poisoning a message from his dad. He did not know right now. 

They both went to the precinct where they called Ella and told her to look for answers. 

Lucifer confronted Amenadiel and by the looks of it, he knew that his brother was not lying. Lucifer knew he had to leave once he saved Chloe’s life but he also knew that he first had to talk to her.

He decided that once he fixed the Detective, he will leave town for a while but first he will have to tell Chloe about the whole Miracle thing. 

First thing first they needed to find the antidote and _fast._ The Detective had only 24 hours or so.

Unfortunately, luck has not been in their favor. Their lead failed and Chloe passed out. Lucifer had no choice to but take her to the hospital which left him to work with the Douche.

Dan and Lucifer went to a lead which only lead him with the ingredients and not the formula. Lucifer was losing hope. 

But as they say that inspiration hits from the least we expect. An argument with his mother gave him an idea of popping back to hell getting the formula and getting revived back to life by the good doctor. So he told Dan to gather the ingredients and promised him that he will get the formula.

Before dying and going to the place he hates the most he decided to check on Chloe first. She was fast asleep even though she was dying she looked really peaceful and beautiful. He knew that she was Dad’s creation but he still did not want to lose her. He knew once she is recovered, they needed to have a long talk.

Lucifer was just about to leave to leave her to peace when she opened her aqua-blue eyes.

“How long have you been staring me like some perv?”

That gained a giggle from Lucifer.

“Lucifer what’s wrong?”. Chloe said as she noticed Lucifer’s discomfort and worried face, she knew him to well.

“I am going to everything in my power to fix this. And after that I found out why yo..” Lucifer stoped himself as he did not want to give her any much tension. “ I want to talk to you about something.”

“OK and I know you will do everything in your power. I believe in you Lucifer I can always count on you.”

“Always.” As Lucifer said, he realized that he really did not want to leave her, so he decided once he told her, Chloe’s reaction will decide his next move.

Lucifer went and told Linda, Maze, Mum and Amenadiel his plan of killing himself.

His mother as expected left. Which left Linda, Maze and Amenadiel to help Lucifer.

Lucifer told Amenadiel to make sure that Chloe is not moved from her room as Linda, Maze and Lucifer went to the room directly underneath Chloe’s.

To everyone’s surprised Maze chickened out from killing Lucifer despite her clear wish to do the work for him, so Lucifer had to do it himself.

Once in hell Lucifer went to the professor’s hell loop and got the formula. On his way out of there he found a door open to the penthouse where he went with curiosity. 

There was his lost brother who he stared to apologize but he kept stabbing him again and again until his mother came. When she saw Uriel she confessed to have pushed Lucifer and Chloe for her own gain which made his gut wrench. He decided that he had to find a way to make his mother think that he is over with Chloe.

_Chloe.._

He remembered why he killed Uriel in the first place to protect Chloe which he has to do now. 

**One week later…..**

Chloe was on her way to Lux. She was fully healed Lucifer told her that he needed a little space after seeing her almost die she gladly gave him. He told her that he needed to tell her something important.

She was beyond exited to see him. She knew he would find the cure and he did, he did not disappoint. He saved her once again. She knew that it was time to take the second step. 

She knew Lucifer was not very good at emotions. But she also knew that he will do anything for her. Chloe still had no idea from where did he got the formula, but she will ask him and then she will give him the love he deserved. 

When she entered Lux, she did not expect to see that in front of her.

All of the furniture was covered in white sheets except the couch. Lucifer was nowhere to be found. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe called.

“Detective! So glad you could make it” Lucifer said as if they just having a normal meeting.

“Lucifer what is all this? Are you moving town on what?” Chloe said signaling around they penthouse.

“Ah Yes I am going to Vegas, I have a lot in my mind that I want to talk about.”

“Why are you going to Vegas?”

“I finally found out why my abilities don’t work on you Detective. Or why you make me venerable”

“Why? And is it that important that you have to skip town”

“Yes, I am going to Vegas to think and as a matter of fact it has to do with you”

“Me?” Chloe frowned.

“Yes, you.” Lucifer said as they both settled on the couch. After some time Lucifer spoke again.

“You are a miracle child.” Lucifer stated simply.

“OK. What does that supposed to mean?”

“35 years ago Father send Amenadiel to bless a couple. 2 weeks ago, Amenadiel met the mother again. The couple was your parents Detective. You are a miracle, Detective put in my path. That’s why you make me venerable and that’s why I need to stay away to think. I just don’t know what is real or not.”

“What does that mean? Is my life real? If…..Trixie would have not existed. Do I even have free will?” Chloe said with anger in her tone.

“Yes, you are human Detective so you do have free will. But I don’t want to be a part of his grand plan. And I don’t want you to be a part of his manipulation.”

“Lucifer if I have free will then my feelings are real for you. I told I love you and I will not abandon you like your family have.”

“It’s not that. It’s just. My mother has been pushing us together. She confessed when I went to he…” Lucifer stopped as he realized that he did not tell Chloe about that part of the story.

“When did you……never mind. How did you get the formula?”

Lucifer knew that this was coming and he knew that he needed to tell her the truth.

“I went to hell interrogated the professor, and….. got stuck in a hell loop. I was killing Uriel again and again and again when MUM came and reminded me that I killed him for you. Then she got stuck in her guilt and confessed that she wanted us to be together for her to go to the silver city.”

Chloe was overwhelmed….

_He went to hell…….. for me_

_He must really love me_

_He is the devil so it must be easy to go there right…._

“how did …y-you go to hell.”

“Oh that was easy I stopped my heart and Linda….”

“You died!!!!! AGAIN!!!!”

“Yes well Maze was going to do it but she chickened out at last moment so I did it myself.”

“That is not what I meant L-Lucifer you died for me and went to hell for me……. promise me you won’t do that again”

“What else was I supposed to do. You were dying in a hospital bed I told Amenadiel to make sure you are not moved then in the room directly underneath yours I killed my self and the good doctor brought me back. I am afraid I can’t promise you that Detective because I don’t lie, so if had to do it again I will do it in a heartbeat.”

“But you could have been stuck there forever…. Lucifer I really love you, so please believe me that my feelings are real. I mean you said it right that humans have free will right.”

“Yes….. well you do make a point but still it’s my father I don’t know what are his plans are.”

“Then we will figure them out together, so please don’t go.”

“Detective I still need some space so its best that I still go to Vegas.” A plan hits in Lucifer’s mind. 

“You know what let’s make it a deal. I am going to go to Vegas, you pretend to be miserable, in the mean time I will make a plan how to continue our relationship, but my mother and my brother should think that I am done with you.”

“Ok, I will trust you on this one, but promise me you will keep me updated on this plan of yours, you will text me every night so that we can handle this situation together. You are not alone in this Lucifer, you have me and I will not let you go through this alone, we are partners remember.”

Lucifer was stunned at Chloe’s speech. The fact that she was going through all of his family drama made him realize that his father may have put her in his path, but he has nothing to do with her feelings.

“You are a remarkable woman Detective, I love you and I promise you that I will find a way to get you through this drama once I am back, I am will keep in touch with you. You may only tell Maze about our plan, so that we could at least have back up”

“I love you too Lucifer, your father did not make me love you, you did.” As Lucifer and Chloe leaned back for their kiss, who knows when would they be able to do this again.

“You be careful OK.”

“I am not going to be mortal there, Detective. You also be careful don’t go without backup and don’t hesitate to call me whenever you need me.”

“Thank-you Lucifer, you should really get going. Operation how to trick the Goddess of All Creation.”

Lucifer giggled as he covered the last pieces of his furniture with white sheets, and made his way to the elevator with a Goodbye to Chloe.

Chloe stayed In his penthouse as no one will suspect her, as it would also feel like that she is just missing Lucifer.

Lucifer roars his corvette towards the Sin city

“Sin city here I come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it. I really want Chloe to meet Candy, so here it is. Next chapter Lucifer will spend time in Vegas and Chloe will adjust her life without Lucifer.
> 
> See ya on Saturday!!!


	7. Chapter NO. 07: Devil in the Sin City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets Candy. Chloe and Dan have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peeps!!! This last week has been really great, with all of the Lucifer news. August 21 is the date. Not only get got a season 05 date but season 06 is also confirmed. I can't wait to see what they have in store for us and MAN do they know how to tease us!!!!
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter:-

After Lucifer’s departure Chloe decided to stay at the penthouse. While she lied on his comfy bed, she thought how she have to fake her emotions when in reality she would be talking to Lucifer late night, guess finally those acting classes would pay off. Chloe drifted off to sleep, thinking about Lucifer and how her life changed after she met him. Just like her daughter said, she became way more fun after meeting Lucifer, like he was her missing piece, he completed her in every way.

Lucifer reached Las Vegas by mid night, he immediately got himself an expensive suite and texted Chloe that he is at the hotel. Lucifer was exhausted after a 4-hour drive, he went to bar downstairs and got himself a drink and then decided to retire.

The next Lucifer found a club which also had a singer, the name of the club was Fletcher. He went to the bar and got himself a drink. There he met with a singer who was getting her hand all over him. Lucifer politely declined, remembering Chloe, but Candy got what she wanted. She took his wallet and his ring.

Lucifer was impressed by her ability; he tipped the bartender and went to find her. Lucifer found her fighting with a middle-aged man who looked like he was demanding money from her. Lucifer decided not to intervene.

Candy went to her house and saw a man, the same who she robbed earlier sitting and waiting for her.

Lucifer took his ring back and told Candy to drop her act. Lucifer was also pretty deceived while he knew that Chloe did not lie when she told him that her feelings are real, but the fact that she is also one his father’s toy boiled his blood because Chloe deserved better than that.

Candy told Lucifer about Luwi Peghliani, the loan shark whom her father owed 300,000$.

“So, I told my story, why were you so deceived at the club?” Candy asked Lucifer.

“Well….. there is a woman, well a great woman actually. She is a detective for the LAPD, I work with her as a consultant. She is a remarkable woman, brave beautiful smart with notable instincts, she has a 8 year old year daughter who I also care about a lot, she is divorced. There was something about her that was different about her and it vexed me.” Lucifer said, remembering Chloe.

“She declined me, like my charms wouldn’t work on her. She is different from other women and trust me I have met a lot women in my life.”

“I liked her from the start, but she hated me. I helped her to solve the murder of one of my friends. That’s how we met; next I know I became her partner. At that time, she was going through separation from her douche ex, and well the department hated her for a case in which there was a corrupt cop, who was loved it the department, but turned out to be a dirty cop. I became her partner and we solve cases.” 

“Until recently we developed these feelings and turns out that they were mutual and we had a moment, we kissed and I told her about my not so great side, I thought she would run away but she didn’t, instead hugged me and kissed me and told me that she is sorry and she would never abandon me.” Lucifer smiled at the memory of Chloe’s lips on his.

Lucifer told Candy about how is father put Chloe in his path but Chloe’s feelings were real as she told him that he made her fall in love with him not his father. He told her about how his mother recently confessed that she was manipulating him and Chloe for her own good, and so for the sake of both of them, he had to leave with his mother thinking that he is pissed at his father. He also told her that Chloe and him are keeping the relationship a secret from his family.

“I get it. The part of your mother manipulating and your Dad putting the Detective in your path was fizzy but seems like you generally care about her.”

“I do I…. love her and she loves me but the family just keeps bugging us and I don’t want her to be involved in my family drama.”

“Do you ever ask yourself, how the hell did I end up here?”

“What? Eating mint ice-cream wrapped in a pink Snuggie.”

“Pink looks good on you.”

“You are a good liar, aren’t you?”

“I don’t lie.”

“Forgive me but you are a con-woman.”

“I am not a con-woman.” Candy hissed. “I am a singer, forced to do somethings that I am not proud of. But only to pay the depth of my father to save the club.”

“Drastic measures for the people we care about, now that I get it.”

“I might pretend to be a little less threatening but I don’t lie, call it bluffing totally different things.”

“Now that I do get.” Lucifer said with amusement.

This gave Lucifer an idea, he may have to approve with the Detective before but it might work.

“You know me and you are not totally different, I might have a solution for both of our problems.”

“And what is that.” Candy asked while sipping wine.

Lucifer while still wrapped in a snuggie, stood up went to his knees and said.

“Marry me.” Candy immediately spit out the wine in her mouth.

“I pay off your dept. if you don’t mind doing a little bluffing with me.”

“What are you talking about? And what will your Detective think?”

“I will tell the Detective about our plan, we just need Mum to see that I am not interested in Chloe and she would tell you the plan if she has one or she would break.”

“I will need a little more than that.” Candy asked and so Lucifer explained Candy his plan and told her that they would call Chloe tonight.

Chloe woke up in Lucifer’s bed, she already missed him but knew that she would have to make sad face for her missing partner. Guess these are the complications one has to face for loving the devil.

Chloe ate breakfast and then went to her apartment. As soon as she entered her house Maze waiting for her, on the couch.

“So, Did Lucifer tell you about your origin.”

“Yes, he did, and I somehow convinced him that my feelings are real, so we have not broken up.”

“Really. He really looked pissed when he saw the photo of your Mom and Amendiel. Where is he?”

“Lucifer and I decided to take a break, he went to Las Vegas to get fresh air. He told me that he will call me every night and until then I have to pretend that he just left. He said he would figure something out until then we would lay low specially in front of his brother and his mother.”

“So, you two love birds are laying low, wow he really does put you first, even with everything with his father.”

“Well yeah I got that, after he literally went to hell for me voluntarily again.”

“He did because he loves you Decker.”

“I know I love him too.”

After some uncomfortable silence Chloe excused herself and went to get ready to a very boring day. 

Maybe Lucifer finally was rubbing on her.

Without Lucifer to cheer up Chloe was sure that today was going to be a boring day. She just wished that there wouldn’t be a case so that she would be stuck with paperwork which even though Lucifer sometimes did stay to entertain her, never helped her to this day.

This was going to be a long boring day. Chloe couldn’t wait for the night, so that she could finally go to bed and talk to the love of her life and tell him about her uneventful day.

Chloe was sitting on desk as she was completing her paperwork because she didn’t have a case and with no Lucifer to distract, she could do the paperwork faster. She was lost in thoughts of her boyfriend when Dan came and called her but she was completely zoned out.

“Chloe!!” Dan called waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention but she was completely zoned out.

“Earth to a Chloe??” Dan said waving his hand.

“What??” Chloe snapped.

Dan frowned.

“Oh sorry mind was just somewhere else. What were you saying?”

“Where is Lucifer? Haven’t seen him all day? Usually around this time he would be hovering around you.”

By the mention of Lucifer her eyes immediately softened.

_Ok you got it play like your just recovered from a heart break. You got this Decker you are Penelope Decker's daughter you can do this. Never thought would say that._

“I went to his place, it was all covered with white sheets and had message that he is gone to Vegas he needs space after he saw almost die.”

“Don’t worry he will back. I saw how scared he was for you that he was going to lose you, I still don’t know where he got the formula but he did that’s all it matters.”

_He got by dying and going to Hell_.

“Yeah he did and since when do you care about Lucifer? I mean you both kind a hate each other.” Chloe asked with amusement in her tone

“Well what can I say after the Perry case he kind a grew on me, he is not as bad as I thought he is a good man and since God knows where he got the formula I wanted to thank him for saving you….. again.”

“Well when he comes back you both can go and watch those movies you too like.”

“No way, you may like him that much to go and watch movies together but me and him we are not going to be on that level, but if he continues to save you and help you then who am I to stop.”

Chloe's heart wormed by Dan's speech even though he made a mistake he was letting her go. She decided that this would be the best time to tell him about her and Lucifer's relationship as they both were dating and we in love.

“Dan.” Chloe called.

“Yes.”

“There is something I want to tell you about Lucifer and mine relationship, after the Dean Cooper case, where I saved Lux, Lucifer asked me out on a date and since he is extremely bad at displaying human emotions he bailed after the trail he did everything to make things right, but failed. He testified but turned out that Charlotte was trying to hamulate Lucifer in front of the court by making me call Lucifer a liar.”

“Obviously I didn’t do it, after that I went to his penthouse we had a date and we… had a moment…… we kissed after that he opened up and told me everything about him, about his past and we confessed our feelings for each other so yes Dan we are dating and he left because of his mother and he wants to keep this a secret from his family so that once is has taken care of them we can make this public.”

Dan was not shocked when Chloe told him about her relationship with her eccentric partner. He was not even jealous; he was happy for her. Everyone knew that Lucifer liked his ex-wife but he also did not know how to be in a relationship but it looks like they were going great. Chloe was really happy and now he also knew that no matter what happens he can always count on Lucifer to protect Chloe and his daughter.

“About time. We all knew that it was going to happen at some point. It was clear as day that Lucifer liked you but, he wasn't sure about you. I am glad you are happy.”

Chloe was happy that Dan approved not that she needed his approval but it was good that he was happy for her.

“Thanks, but to be honest my feelings came to light when he came after me and Trixie when Malcom kidnapped her, he promised he would let me go alone but still followed me…… he was shot because of me almost died.” _did die_ she didn’t say that. 

“He saved me and Trixie so yeah I really love him he makes me happy and he is the best partner I have ever had. He doesn’t care what others think he believes in me, sure he teases me lot but mostly is innocent if anyone else would harass me he would probably scared the shit out of them If I don’t stop him.”

“I am glad he makes you happy.” This was the last think Dan said as he went back to work.

Rest of the day was pretty uneventful with Ella asking Chloe about Lucifer’s whereabouts, she told her that she went to the penthouse and saw all the furniture covered in the white sheets with a note from Lucifer telling her that he went to Vegas as he needed some space. Ella being Ella gave her a big famous Lopez hug and told her that he would be back.

She went to her house at 7, her daughter also asked her about Lucifer he told Trixie that he went out of town. She did her normal routine and went to bed around 10 and waited for Lucifer’s reply as she texted him that she was In bed and at home.

Chloe:  
_I am home and in bed you can call if you like. I told Dan about us he was surprisingly happy and when I told Ella that you needed space, she hugged me as expected._

_Lucifer immediately replied._

_Lucifer:  
_Hello Detective well the douche finally let you go, good for him well I am going to call, because I got a plan which might work with a new friend that I made.__

___Chloe:  
_Ok call me.__ _ _

___Lucifer dialed her number and she picked up._ _ _

___“Hello Detective. I trust your day went incredibly boring without me there to annoy you.”_ _ _

___Chloe amused and replied “Yes it was just paperwork today because someone likes to leave his partner with all the paperwork.”_ _ _

___“Well you know me Detective, now tell me how was your day?” Lucifer replied with a chuckle._ _ _

___Chloe told Lucifer about her boring day and her conversation with Dan and Ella._ _ _

___“So you told me that you have a new plan? What is it?”_ _ _

___“Well first I want you to meet my new friend that would be helping us out to lure out Mom and her plan for us, I am switching to video.”_ _ _

___Lucifer switches to Video and turns to Candy. Lucifer didn’t leave her house after their conversation as he wanted Chloe to meet Candy and explain her his plan._ _ _

___“Detective meet Cadence Fletcher, Candy this is Detective Chloe Decker, my partner at work and in life.”_ _ _

___“Hello Chloe, Lucifer told me a lot about you I can’t wait to meet you in LA” Candy introduced herself._ _ _

___“Hello Candy.” Chloe replied not sure what to think about Lucifer’s _friend.__ _ _

___“Right well here is the plan Detective, since My Mom still thinks that I am over you and I think of you as a manipulation from dear old dad she might feel sorry if I start a new relationship for let’s say I dump you and het married to a stripper/exotic dancer which would lure out mom and she would then tell Candy her plans or would feel bad for me.”_ _ _

___“Wait a minute how is you getting married is going to help us?”_ _ _

___“Well she would think that we can’t be together you would act all moody, maybe temporarily fire me, I would still help you off course but after that we can continue our relationship. Candy here is a very talented con-woman she would act as a bimbo and would confuse Mum and then Candy could return home.”_ _ _

___“Right and what would Candy get out of this.”_ _ _

___“Well Candy’s father owed a load shark a lot of money so I would pay that and Candy would help us.”_ _ _

___After some convincing Chloe finally agreed to Lucifer’s plan and Lucifer told her that he would come after 2 weeks and would barge in the precinct with Candy by his arm, surprising everyone and flushing out his mother._ _ _

___Chloe reluctantly agreed to Lucifer’s plan, but the worst part was that she would have to wait for 2 whole weeks without Lucifer. She would probably get cases sometime but guess this is a price you pay when you love a member of the world’s most dysfunctional family._ _ _

___Lucifer promised Chloe to update her every day off work hours. Candy and Lucifer went to get married, Lucifer payed the money to the loan shark._ _ _

___Now they had to wait for two weeks._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that's Lucifer' plan. Comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> See ya all next week. Longer chapters are coming your way. 
> 
> August 21. THE DEVIL IS COMING BACK!!!

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter, i know it was not as different from the real deal, but bare with me.
> 
> Next up telling Chloe the truth about Lucifer being the devil and off course the case as well with 92 of Lucifer’s partner’s, and also Janna.
> 
> thanks for reading plz tell me how to improve.  
> tomorrow i will post my very first fic that i wrote its of episode 20 of season 3, involves wings the truth and Cain.


End file.
